Old Friend, Old Feelings
by redcandle
Summary: Old feelings return when Ned joins Robert to put down Greyjoy's Rebellion. Ned/Robert.


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from A Song of Ice and Fire belong to George R.R. Martin. No copyright infringement is intended.

The feelings had never really left him. They'd been pushed to the back of his mind by his children, his wife, and the daily duties of a lord. However now that Robert stood before him in the flesh, they returned in full force.

"Ned," Robert roared, and unceremoniously pulled him into a bear hug.

"It is good to see you, Your Grace." Ned tried not to dwell on how the hug felt. He loved Robert like a brother - more than his blood brothers, if he was completely honest - but there was a pleasure in embracing him that was not brotherly. _It is only that you are accustomed to holding Catelyn and the children_, he told himself. It was natural that being crushed by the taller, broader Robert felt...strange.

"Ah, don't you 'Your Grace' me, Ned."

"As you say, Robert."

"I say let's slaughter these ironmen."

"They gave no cause for their rebellion?"

"Jon sent them a stern letter when the first reports of raiding reached us. There was no reply. I'm not surprised Greyjoy rebelled, only that it took him this long."

Robert didn't sound the least angry. On the contrary, he seemed quite pleased. Ned wasn't entirely surprised. His rage at Rhaegar Targaryen and his grief over Lyanna aside, the war that had made him king had been like a good tourney to Robert. It was different for Ned. The war they now called Robert's Rebellion had been enough to last him a lifetime. Though he was pleased to see Robert, he was not remotely happy to be leading men to their deaths again.

They fell into their familiar pattern. Robert wanted to attack Pyke right away; Ned cautioned him to wait until the Iron fleet had been dealt with. Robert wagered on soldiers brawling; Ned reprimanded them for fighting amongst themselves when enemies awaited them. Robert drank too much and told bawdy stories; Ned sipped his wine and smiled more at Robert than Robert's jests. Robert pulled a serving wench into his lap and pushed another at Ned; Ned dismissed her and sought his bed while others were still making merry.

His first thought was of Robert when he awoke. He wondered if Robert could still drink and wench more and later than any other man and still wake earlier and more clear-headed than most. Ned splashed water on his face and dressed, drawing on a woolen cloak to ward against the early morning chill before he walked to Robert's pavilion.

He exchanged pleasantries with Ser Barristan and then entered the tent to find a camp follower sprawled beside Robert. Ned averted his eyes from the woman's nudity. He remembered what Lyanna had said to him years ago, that Robert would never be faithful to one woman. He'd assured her that Robert would be different after he married. _And he would have been, if he'd married her instead of Cersei Lannister._

Robert rose from the furs and stretched, making powerful muscles flex in his arms and chest. "Is it time already?"

"Not quite. The serjeants are now rousing the men. It may be an hour before they are ready to march."

"Plenty of time then." He pulled the wench to her knees.

Ned was unable to look away. Robert threw back his head and groaned while his cock was sucked. The sound was so very familiar. How many times had Ned waited while Robert entertained himself with one wench or another? He knew the sound of Robert's pleasure as well as he knew his laughter. He anticipated the final roar before it came and then the panting and the contented sigh.

Robert looked at him and grinned. "Not so cold after all, eh, Ned?"

"It's nothing." He adjusted his cloak to cover the telltale bulge in his breeches but it was too late.

Robert sauntered over to him and casually felt his erect cock. "I don't call this nothing." He snapped his fingers at the camp follower. "Show Lord Stark what a talented mouth you have."

"No," Ned said firmly.

Robert snorted in good-natured disgust. "You haven't changed."

"Neither have you."

"Aye," Robert laughed.

Ned smiled affectionately. "I will ready the men while you break your fast." He bowed, ignoring the rude gesture it got from Robert, and left the tent. Robert was still Robert. And Ned was still Ned. He would continue to ignore unseemly feelings.


End file.
